


You Didn't Listen

by smilingHunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha Dave Strider - Freeform, Dirk - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Sadstuck, Strider - Freeform, dirk strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingHunter/pseuds/smilingHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is short, and my first work being put up. Please ignore the fact that there are grammatical errors. I'm not sure if the Violence warning is needed, since it only implies violence had happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Didn't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and my first work being put up. Please ignore the fact that there are grammatical errors. I'm not sure if the Violence warning is needed, since it only implies violence had happened.

An exhausted yawn parted your lips, hand laying on the golden knob as the turned it to the right and entered the apartment you shared with your bro, Dirk. Ruby-red eyes peered through your dark shades and you dropped your bag. You had just got back from a convention in Seattle. Some weird things had happened there, and honestly, you would hate to have to ever go back. A shudder ran down your spine, goosebumps trailing up your arms and legs. You couldn't shake the feeling the house was too quiet. Normally you could hear the other's snores. It was indeed four in the morning on Wednesday, so normally he would be fast asleep.   
Slowly you go into the kitchen, flickering on the light that slowly brought 'life' to the room. On the counter was a note. Did Dirk get in trouble at school again..? You ask yourself, opening it up and scanning over it. Once you finish you slammed down the note, heading out without even thinking twice about what you wanted from the room.  
Your footsteps were heavy against the staircase, heart skipping a beat or two every so often. What you read.. You didn't want to believe. It was so disturbing, so destroying... so /wrong/ that you were about on the verge of tears. Standing outside the door, you knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times. No answer. Four, five, six times. Still, nothing. Gulping down the saliva that gathered in your mouth, you slowly grabbed the handle and slid the door open.  
"Dirk..? Hey, Lil'bro, I'm ho-" Suddenly your eyes went wide, grabbing at your shades and about slamming them hard enough down on your thigh it could have shattered and dug into your paleish flesh. The tears you were holding back earlier suddenly broke past the unbreakable wall you had built over the years, a shriek startling you. After a moment you realized that it was your own, you taking in the entire imagine in front of you.  
Hanging there by his throat was your blonde brother, blood dripping from his mouth. Bruises were all over his body, and a few cuts were a rare sight on him. The pointed anime sunglasses he wore lay on the ground, shattered. Dried tear-stains where on his face and shirt, a very small amount of blood smeared on his tank-top. You still still, shaking at the sight.  
"Dirk?" You whispered, unable to believe it. It had to be a joke. Yeah, one of those many pranks he pulled on you just for the heck of it. "Dirk, c-c'mon, time to stop the games.." But no movement came from the blonde, not even a twitch or blink. The tears rushed fast, and you fell to your knees. "Oh god.. D-Dirk... God.. no.. Dirk! Come o-on, this ain't funny... Dude!" The shades laid on the ground, you moving your hands to your face and sobbing into them. "Dirk..! God, pl-pl-please, Dirk!" The tears continued to fall, you choking on the air you breathed and more and more words as you tried to take in what happened.  
Earlier someone warned you. Warned you about what would happen if you didn't pay up. And now, you lost the only thing important to you. The only thing you really cared about. You were warned, yet, you didn't listen. It was all your fault, and there was no one to tell you otherwise.


End file.
